


Playing Fair

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Post-"War Stories."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zortified (james)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"War Stories."

Mal dealt the cards out on the table. He, Simon, Zoe, and Jayne played a friendly round of poker for the remaining apples from the crate Jayne had brought. The doc had tried to insist that he needed to rest after being tortured, but he couldn't sit in the infirmary doing nothing but counting the time.

"Think it's time you showed those cards." Jayne held his hand close as if he expected Simon or Zoe to be cheating.

Mal watched Jayne carefully as he laid his cards down.

Both Simon and Zoe folded their hands out, giving up and leaving the table at Mal's flush. They both said their polite, yet disappointed, goodnights.

Smirking, Mal looked at Jayne. "Now it's your turn."

Jayne remained with his poker face on. Of course, it was the small scheming smile he wore everywhere. Fanning out the cards, he laid them on the table: a straight flush. "Looks like I'll be taking my apples back." He shook up and stretched.

"I don't think so," Mal responded. He'd seen the tiny black dots on the cards. "They're marked. I think we'll be putting those apples in the common bin for everyone. And I also think you're not going to say a word about it."


End file.
